Percabeth at Highschool
by ilovepercabethandthalico
Summary: Percy is thrilled to go to BARREN HIGHSCHOOL cause his best friend And awesome daughter of Athena studies here What happens when two of our favorite demigods Go to high school. Read this exciting adventure to find out. Sry I suck at summaries, I guess u can take a chance and read. Plzzzzz *pout*. Thank u.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan

Except some of my OC's. Sadly I do not own PJaTO

Summary

Percy is thrilled to go to BARREN HIGHSCHOOL cause his best friend

And awesome daughter of Athena studies here. This takes place

After The Titan's Curse. No HoO characters included names might

Be the same. What happens when two of our favorite demigods

Go to high school. Read this exciting adventure to find out.

A/N

Hey guys. So this is my first fanfic. I will try updating as soon as possible maybe twice of thrice a week.

Percy's POV (point of view)

I sighed as I walked through the doors of my new high school. I had lost count of how many times I had been expelled by now. However I was hoping this year would be different cause my best friend / battle partner / awesome girl / crush goes here. Her name's Annabeth Chase and she is the best friend could ask for. Anyways back to the story, as I walked I realized I didn't know where the office was so I asked a guy to help me find it. As we walked we chatted. I learnt that his name was Mitchell Jones. He seemed like a cool guy, not your average kid but also not like the stereotypical high school jocks. Once we reached the office I saw a lady in her mid-thirties going through some files." Yes, honey, can I help you?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Strangely she reminded me of Mrs. Dodds /Alecto, my old pre-algebra teacher at Yancy Academy in sixth grade who was actually a fury." "Yes mam" I said "I would like to have my schedule and locker number. "Name?" "Percy Jackson ". Here you go, hope you will like this school ," she said in a tone that clearly said get out of here, so Mitchell and I dashed out of the door." Well that went nice," he told me and I laughed. "Yeah, it was great," I replied sarcastically. "Hey can I see your locker number?", he asked, "sure, here" I handed the piece of paper. As soon as he saw the locker number his eyes widened so much I was afraid he was going into shock," Hey, hey man, "I said nudging him and finally he snapped out of it, "dude you okay? What happened? "Nothing its just that your locker is the one besides the most popular girl in school, Annabeth chase." As soon as I heard that I started grinning like a maniac who had just won a million dollars." And she told me she hated her life "I muttered to myself. Come on lets go so I can put my books. I said. He nodded wordlessly. As soon as I finished putting my books I heard the other locker open. Grinning maniacally I motioned for Mitchell to keep quiet with my finger and crept up behind Annabeth and put my hands on her eyes. Immediately out of instinct she reached for her dagger but before she could pull it I whispered to her I don't think you would want to kill me wise girl, "and she froze like she had just looked into medusa's eyes. Slowly still not recovered from the shock she turned around and her beautiful stormy grey eyes widened more than Mitchells which i through would be highly impossible because his would definitely pop out if the widened any more. And just as I was expecting a hug she punched me in the gut. "Ow! That hurt Wise girl," I said. "What the hades! Seaweed brain you should know better than to sneak up on me!" she yelled in anger "sorry" I said sheepishly giving her my best puppy dog look. I could see her resolve crumbling in her eyes. "Ugh! Fine Seaweed brain," she said exasperated. But I knew her too well to know that it was an act. She must have seen me grinning at her because she tried to silence me with her famous glare but I was used to it so it did nothing on my part. The others however looked terrified. I saw one of her friends the one with pale blue eyes and a dark skin complexion glaring at me. Hmmm, I wonder why? I guess I'll just ask Annabeth later. "By the way where's my welcome hug? "He asked. She sighed and hugged me and I spun her around hugging her with so much force that she could barely breathe. I managed to make out "Percy ….ribs…." and I let go of her and apologized as she tried to catch her breathe. But could see that she was trying to hide her smile while I was apologizing. I narrowed my eyes at this and complained "You're laughing at me" "am not Seaweed brain ","are too Wise girl"

FISH FACE!

BIRD BRAIN!

KELP HEAD!

OWL HEAD!

JERK!

NERD!

And it went on until we both seemed to realize we had attracted quite a crowd, okay okay not a crowd but the whole school, even some amused teachers. Apparently Annabeth felt the need to snap at them so, "What? Don't you guys have any work to do? And all of them scurried off except some people who I guessed were Annabeth's friends." Hey WiseGirl care to introduce me to your friends? " I asked. " Sure Seaweed Brain.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So next chapter will be the intro's

Rate review fav and follow guyz

~ilovepercabethandthalico


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:- _**Hey guys! I can't believe I got 1favorite 1 review and 4 follows. Truth to be told I was not expecting so many .Thank you to the guest who

Reviewed this story and to all those who favorited and followed my story. For all of you here is the second chapter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That's Mitchell who is crushing on Hazel, Daemon, a guy with dark skin, black hair and pale blue eyes that seemed cold and was glaring at me, I wonder why?, Taylor and Tyler, identical twins and by the mischievous grins on their faces the Travis and Connor of the school, Hazel a girl I instantly liked because of her warm brown eyes kind of like my mothers and lastly Lauren a girl who appeared to have green almost black eyes." She said pointing to each one of them in turn. "Is this the Hazel Mitchell's crushing on?" I whispered to her. "Uh huh, and she also likes him back." She whispered. "Guys this is Percy Jackson my best friend in both worlds." I grinned. "Wow WiseGirl never knew you thought so highly of me," I said. "Shut it Seaweed Brain" she murmured. It was then I realized that they were staring at me like I dropped from outer space. "What did you put something on my face WiseGirl?" I asked. Before she could reply heard laughter ringing from the entire group. "What." "Seaweed Brain and WiseGirl" the girl called piper asked. "Yes, Ugh! We were twelve when we came up with these nicknames, okay, twelve" I said in frustration. I'd lost count of how many times someone from camp asked us that question particularly the newbies. "Just for the record how long have you known each other?" Daemon the guy who seemed to be glaring at me earlier asked. " Since we were about twelve, I guess". "So then two years." "yeah. Now care to explain why you guys were looking at me like I'd dropped from outer space?" I questioned. "It's nothing dude just that "Taylor started, "you didn't cry when Annabeth punched you "Tyler finished. See I knew it. They even complete each other's sentences just like Travis and Connor. "What do you mean" Annabeth asked. Even I was curious. "They meant that the last time you punched a guy he didn't stop crying for two hours straight." Hazel said. She seemed shy since this was the first sentence shed spoken since I got here. "Oh that's because I'm accustomed to her punches" I said before Annabeth could reply and because I knew she was going to deny it. At this the group laughed even harder. "Whatever Seaweed Brain let me see your schedule." I handed her my schedule because my dyslexia started acting up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x-x-x-x-x-

So there is the second chapter guys. I know it's a bit short but im happy to have posted. Rate review fav and follow guyz

~ilovepercabethandthalico


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guyz. Im back. I also want to thank Wolf-P.J-2.0 and Crie13 for reviewing for my very short chapter. It is wonderful to know that atleast some people have liked this story so far._

_Disclaimer: though I want it sooo badly I stil do not own pjo cuz if I did id be living palace life...on with the story._

_Time for the schedules..._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_PERCY'S SCHEDULE __ ANNABETH'S SCHEDULE_

_Homeroom - Mr. Jack, 412 Homeroom - Mr. Jack, 412 _

_English - Mr. Blofis, 305 English - Mr. Blofis, 305 _

_Marine Biology - Mr. Set, 402 Architecture - Mrs. Laura, 403_

_Math - Mr. Boring, 201 Math - Mr. Boring, 201_

_Gym - Coach Hedge, Gym Gym - Coach Hedge, Gym _

_ Lunch - Cafeteria Lunch - Cafeteria_

_Science - Mrs. Kerr , 101 Science - Mrs. Kerr , 101 _

_Free period - Miss Tanya, 204 Free period - Miss Tanya, 204 _

_Swimming - Coach Paul, Pool Swimming - Coach Paul, Pool _

_Each period will last 40 minutes Each period will last 40 minutes_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_After reading he schedules she sighed, "What's wrong?" Daemon asked looking concerned. "Nothing , its just that we have all our periods except electives together." "But isn't that a good thing?" Hazel asked confused. "Sort of, but that means I have to endure him the whole day" she said and the others laughed. "Hey!" I said. trying to look offended but it had been too long since he had seen her blond princess curls, stormy grey eyes and tan skin. I suddenly asked a question randomly "Annabeth been to camp lately?", I thought she would laugh and say of course but she looked as if she were about to cry but one of her friends saw it except him because he knew her best" Nope dad wont let me since he cant drive me there", she said trying to hold back tears, after all 2 years she never ceased to surprise him, she was stopping herself from pain because she wanted him to have a good day but he also wanted to make it a good day for her. all of a sudden he got an ides that would make her day, "Want to go this weekend? I can call blackjack to come here to pick us.". The grin that lit up her face was definitely worth it" Sure thanks seaweed brain" and this it was her who crushed my breath out of me but I just held her and mumble "Anytime WiseGirl" into her hair and judging from her face she had heard it.__"So ill pick you up at six on Saturday?" I asked her. "Sure, but how'd you know where I live?" she asked. "Last summer when you were kid-" I realized the mortals around us " went with Luke we went to your house to borrow your father's car and I remember your house ever since" I told her honestly. She seemed surprised but it was expected considering I never remembered any of my stuff rather than anyone else's and I hugged her even tighter._

_ Our moment, a very lovely one if you ask me, was broken by Daemon who asked, "Who is Blackjack?". Oh no now what do I tell them but before I could make a fool out of myself Annabeth saved me by answering," Percy's personal driver in New York" and I burst out laughing considering what I was thinking before she answered, "Oh just my pet Pegasus." Everyone in the group looked at me as if trying to figure out why I was laughing. I wouldn't be surprised since listening to a person burst out laughing without reason is pretty weird if you ask me, but for demigods its normal. Completely._

_ "why are you laughing ?"the group asked in unison except Annabeth who I saw was trying to keep her laughter at bay. "Umm, I just remembered a funny incident from camp." "What was it about?" they asked in unison again. Okay, the unison thing was getting creepy. I racked my brains for an answer when I found the perfect incident," oh it was nothing just something with a certain someone, whipped cream and the stolls" I said smirking at Annabeth whose anger was now directed at me. she thought I would not tell but im sure one look at my face will have given away my intentions. Unfortunately the group clueless as ever asked," What happened and ho are the stolls?"__the group asked in... you guessed it unison AGAIN. Before I could reply Annabeth had her palm against my mouth and she spoke in a low but deadly voice ," You tell them about that and I tell them about the skipping rope incident" she said smiling sweetly to the group before turning back to me, "DEAL?" and I slowly nodded in agreement._

_"You guys do realize that we are gonna be late for class if we don't go right now and itl be hardest for you guys?" Hazel said pointing at us. Annabeth gulped and threw me a deadly glare and said, "if this makes even a scratch in my perfect record it is gonna be hell for you, understand?" I nodded. "Good now lets go" she said puling me with her._

_Hazel was right it was hardest for us since we were on the fourth floor and there were no elevators in the school. Seriously no elevators how does this school function, were the thought running around my head as we jumped up the staircase. Yes, jumped. We entered in class just as Mr. Zack or something said ,"Annabeth Chase?"_

__-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-__

So guys next part do you want Annabeth's point of view on things or should I just continue. Also tell me if you want the friends pov or not kay? This is a longer chapter since the second one was so short. So rate, review, fav and follow guys. it means a lot. once again thank you Wolf-P.J-2.0 and Crie13 for reviewing. Until next time. See ya guyz

~ilovepercabethandthalico


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Im back. Id like to thank Wolf-P.J-2.0 for betaing this story after just 3 chapters and all of you guys for following and favoriting. So on with the story...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Annabeth's POV….  
>I smiled as I walked through the doors of my high school. I had a good feeling about today. Why? I don't know. My instincts tell me that today is going to be a marvelous day. Just then I spotted Piper and Hazel chatting against my locker waiting for me I guess. "Hey guys!" "Hey", just then Mark Denim, the schools player and biggest bully coming towards me breaking me from my Percy land. I guess I should explain, Percy Jackson is my best friendbattle partner/awesome boy/crush. I like him a lot, maybe even love but I know he'll never like a know-it-all like me. Anyway Mark was coming my way and out of the corner of my eye I saw piper straightening her clothes and hair trying to look great. I guess I forgot to mention piper has an ginormous crush on mark but he doesn't even notice her, sometimes I wonder why I even bother with her or Daemon but they weren't always like this….."Hey Babe, wanna go out this Saturday?" he asked irritating me. Another piece of information I forgot, Mark has made it a personal goal that he wants to go out on a date with me. First I endured it but today I had had enough. "Listen Mark I will not go out with you so please just go away? " I said in a really quiet tone so as to not attract attention. See being the highest in school and good at sports gives you a famous reputation around here. I mean these guys couldn't run to save their lives. Especially compared to what Percy and I do at camp." I can't believe you just turned down Mark Denims" Piper screeched in my ear, Gods sometimes I don't even want to bother with her. "Yes" I said not wanting do give any explanation. "But why?" she asked. "Is it because you like someone else? "Hazel chimed in and I stared at her. I did not think she was one for gossip. "Where did you get such an absurd idea? "I asked thoroughly confused. "Well you see Daemon is convinced that you like him back and he is going to ask you out after school today "Piper replied and I was…I can't find the right word for it."I do not like him "I said indigenous. "See I told you" Hazel whispered to Piper. I just let it slide the good feeling that came only when i was around a certain someone... returning. I think I might know what he is going to do but I can't be sure since last time I asked him where he was going to school he said it was a surprise so maybe he would be going ! let's not get our hopes up Annabeth. "C'mon guys I need to get my things from my locker" I said. Once I got there I was confused the locker next to mine was open but I guess the principal gave it to the new student. Oh yeah, another thing I forgot to mention someone new is joining the school. I'm forgetting a lot of things today. That's why I was getting my hopes up about… anyway I thought nothing of it and opened my locker and put my books inside and just as I was about to close my locker someone came up behind me and put their hands on my eyes, my hand went to my dagger as a natural reaction because I got the feeling of safety, comfort and most importantly home. No one had this feeling my hopes were not for nothing then and that is why before he even spoke to me I knew it was him because no one else smelled like this."I don't think you would want to kill me Wise Girl". I turned around still in shock and punched him in the gut naturally. "Ow! That hurt Wise girl," he said. "What the Hades! Seaweed brain you should know better than to sneak up on me!" I yelled in anger, "Sorry..." he said sheepishly giving me his best puppy dog look. I knew he could see my resolve crumbling in my eyes. Don't ask me it's one of the things we've always been able to do "Ugh! Fine Seaweed brain," I said exasperated but I knew he knew me too well to know that it was an act. I saw him grinning at me and I tried to silence him with my famous glare but he was used to it so it did nothing on his part. The others however looked terrified. I saw Daemon glaring at Percy and he must have seen him too and I bet hell ask me after this. "By the way where's my welcome hug? " He asked. I sighed and hugged him and he spun me around hugging me with so much force it could rival Tyson's. I tried to say "Percy watch the ribs" but it came out as "Percy ….ribs…." and thankfully he understood and let go of me and started apologizing and I tried to hide my smile. He narrowed his eyes at this and complained "You're laughing at me." "Am not Seaweed brain." "Are too Wise girl!"  
>"FISH FACE!<br>BIRD BRAIN!  
>KELP HEAD!<br>OWL HEAD!  
>J***!<br>NERD!"  
>And it went on until we both seemed to realize we had attracted quite a crowd, okay okay not a crowd but the whole school, even some amused teachers. And I snapped, "What? Don't you guys have any work to do?" And all of them scurried off except my friends." Hey WiseGirl care to introduce me to your friends? " he asked, " Sure Seaweed Brain."<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hey guys I'll be doing the next two chapters in Annabeth pov then switching back and forth between them sometimes a friend or outsider pov also.

~ilovepercabethandthalico


	5. Chapter 5

So thanks to-

milkman95- here is the chapter

iamawesome237- thanks for the advice

jealous21-thanks ill try to work on it

Mickey and Minnie Mouse -love ur name. for reviewing and thanks to all of you for following and favoriting. again thanks to my beta for going over this.

"That's Mitchell who is crushing on Hazel, Daemon, who was glaring at Percy and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, Taylor and Tyler, Hazel and lastly Piper" I said pointing to each one of them in turn. "Is this the Hazel Mitchell's crushing on?" he asked me in a whisper and I almost laughed, he hadn't been here for two minutes and he already knew. "Uh huh, and she also likes him bagcIk." i whispered bac "Guys this is Percy Jackson my best friend in both worlds." I said and he grinned. God he's sexy. "Wow WiseGirl never knew you thought so highly of me," he said. Oh you don't know the things I think about you. "Shut it Seaweed Brain" i murmured back. It was then I realized that the friends were staring at Percy. "What did you put something on my face WiseGirl?" he asked. And before i could reply i heard laughter ringing from the entire group. "What." "Seaweed Brain and WiseGirl" piper asked trying to flirt. "Yes, Ugh! We were twelve when we came up with these nicknames, okay, twelve" he said in frustration and I understood. Every new kid at camp asked us this. It had gotten frustrating and I'd lost count of how many times someone from camp asked us that question particularly the newbies. But still as he said that he looked so hot, the way his eyebrows furrowed together, him biting his lip, goddd he was killing me. Just then I realized I was so consumed in looking at him that I missed part of the conversation. Thank god no one noticed. Now care to explain why you guys were looking at me like I'd dropped from outer space?" he questioned. Even I wanted to know that "It's nothing dude just that "Taylor started, "you didn't cry when Annabeth punched you "Tyler finished. "What do you mean" i asked curiously. Even Percy looked curious. "They meant that the last time you punched a guy he didn't stop crying for two hours straight." Hazel said. She seemed shy but she was always like that the first time meeting someone. "Oh that's because I'm accustomed to her punches" Percy said before i could reply and because he knew i was going to deny it. At this the group laughed even harder. "Whatever Seaweed Brain let me see your schedule." he handed her his schedule because I'm pretty sure his dyslexia started acting up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So that was the end of Annabeth pov in the second chapter and now the 3rd chapter…

Ohh and I won't post the schedules again since they are already in the third chapter… so on with it…..

_After reading he schedules I was so excited but I sighed because I didn't want to add to his overly large ego, "What's wrong?" Daemon asked looking concerned. I'm pretty sure it was fake but, "Nothing, it's just that we have all our periods except electives together." "But isn't that a good thing?" Hazel asked confused. Yesss! I wanted to scream at her but I only said "Sort of, but that means I have to endure him the whole day" i said and the others laughed. "Hey!" he said trying to look offended but I knew he was happy at seeing me again. Well the feelings were mutual. He suddenly asked a question randomly "Annabeth been to camp lately?", I knew he thought i would laugh but I actually wanted to cry and I quickly willed them back so no one could see but of course Percy noticed because he knew me best" Nope dad won't let me since he can't drive me there", i said trying to hold back tears because I wanted him to have a good day. all of a sudden his eyes lit up and I knew whatever he said now would make my day, "Want to go this weekend? I can call blackjack to come here to pick us.". he asked. See I knew it, he literally made my day. And im pretty sure a grin lit up my face" Sure thanks seaweed brain" I said happily and this time was me who crushed his breath out of him but yet he just held me and mumbled "Anytime WiseGirl" into my hair and I grinned becaue I knew he loved my hair."So ill pick you up at six on Saturday?" he asked me. "Sure, but how'd you know where I live?" i asked. "Last summer when you were kid-" I bet he forgot about the mortals around us " went with Luke we went to your house to borrow your father's car and I remember your house ever since" he told me, honesty shining in his sea-green eyes. i was surprised considering he never remembered any of his stuff and hugged me tighter._

_Our moment was broken by Daemon asking, "Who is Blackjack?" Oh no! before Percy could make a fool out of his self i saved him by answering," Percy's personal driver in New York" and I burst out laughing. Everyone in the group looked at him as if trying to figure out why he was laughing. I wasn't surprised since listening to a person burst out laughing without reason is pretty weird if you ask me, but for us demigods it's normal. Completely._

_"Why are you laughing? "The group asked in unison except me because I was trying to keep my laughter at bay. "Umm, I just remembered a funny incident from camp." "What was it about?" they asked in unison again. Okay, the unison thing was getting creepy. he racked his brains for an answer and when I saw the gleam in his eyes I knew I wouldn't like the answer," oh it was nothing just something with a certain someone, whipped cream and the stolls" he said smirking at me. I thought he would not tell but one look at his face gave away his intentions. Unfortunately the group clueless as ever asked," What happened and who are the stolls? "The group asked in... You guessed it unison AGAIN. Before he could reply I thought of another incident and put my palm against his mouth and spoke in a low but deadly voice ," You tell them about that and I tell them about the skipping rope incident" i said smiling sweetly to the group before turning back to him, "DEAL?" and he slowly nodded in agreement._

_"You guys do realize that we are gonna be late for class if we don't go right now and itl be hardest for you guys?" Hazel said pointing at us. I gulped and threw him a deadly glare and said, "if this makes even a scratch in my perfect record it is gonna be hell for you, understand?" he nodded. It was cute when he was scared "Good now let's go" i said pulling him with me._

_Hazel was right it was hardest for us since we were on the fourth floor and there were no elevators in the school. Seriously no elevators how does this school function were the thought running around my head as we jumped up the staircase. Yes, jumped. We entered in class just as Mr. Jack or something said,"Annabeth Chase?"_


End file.
